source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Geometry.com Source Code
Geometry Global – Transforming brand equity into action around the world USA Select Market Global Headquarters / New York / London EMEA Bahrain / Manama Czech Republic / Prague Denmark / Copenhagen Egypt / Cairo France / Paris Germany / Hamburg / Düsseldorf / Frankfurt Hungary / Budapest Italy / Milan Lebanon / Beirut Romania / Bucharest Russia / Moscow Saudi Arabia / Jeddah South Africa / Johannesburg / Cape Town Spain / Madrid Turkey / Istanbul UK / London Ukraine / Kyiv United Arab Emirates / Dubai NA USA / Akron / Atlanta / New York / Chicago / Minneapolis / Bentonville / San Francisco / Cincinnati Canada / Toronto / Montreal LATAM Argentina / Buenos Aires Bolivia / Santa Cruz Brazil / Sao Paulo / Rio De Janeiro / Marketdata / Marketdata Chile / Santiago Colombia / Bogota Costa Rica / San Jose Mexico / Mexico City Peru / Lima Uruguay / Montevideo Venezuela / Caracas APAC Australia / Melbourne / Sydney China / Beijing / Shanghai / Guangzhou Hong Kong / Hong Kong India / Mumbai / Delhi Indonesia / Jakarta Japan / Tokyo Malaysia / Johor Bahru / Penang / Kuala Lumpur New Zealand / Auckland Singapore / Singapore South Korea / Seoul Sri Lanka / Colombo Taiwan / Taipei Vietnam / Ho Chi Minh Home Our approach Our work What We Do Latest Contact Search Join us Welcome to Geometry Global USA We help brands thrive in an omni-channel world by changing and shaping people’s behavior, in 56 markets around the world. Our Approach 09 Oct 2017 The Pivotal Moment How we inspire people to buy well by uncovering crucial points in their journey Read the story 01 Mar 2018 Integrating CX Into the Organization Seeing things from the customer's perspective Read the story 01 Mar 2018 Bricks vs. Clicks Geometry experiments at Christmas Read the story 19 May 2017 Geometry Introduces Augmented Retail for Clients Global strategic partnership announced with Blippar Read the story 12 Oct 2017 Immersive Technology Bringing marketers closer to real-world issues Read the story 08 Nov 2017 Augmented Retail: A New Shopping Experience 71% of shoppers would shop retail if AR was offered Read the story 14 Nov 2016 Millennial Dads Misunderstood Research reveals how millennial parents differ in their parenting and shopping habits Read the story 07 Feb 2018 New Brand Identity and Logo Geometry introduces a new brand identity reflecting the evolution of the agency since launching in 2013 Read the story Handle on Hygiene Using a world-first innovation to share Lifebuoy’s benefits with shoppers See the work 01 Sep 2017 Juan Jose Posada Latin America Names Regional Chief Creative Officer Read the story Terribly Delicious By convincing people to eat one species, we saved the lives of thousands of others See the work 08 Nov 2017 Geometry Champions AD ART SHOW Search for new generation of artists in advertising Read the story 01 Mar 2018 The Art of Buying Well Activating a brand's total experience across the entire journey Read the story 01 Mar 2018 Mike Forster Mike Forster moves from Indonesia to lead Geometry Global Korea Read the story Get to know us © 2018 Geometry Global. All Rights Reserved. A WPP Company. Code of Conduct Terms and Conditions Privacy Policy Contact Category:Articles